Squalo Needs Glasses
by Black Maya
Summary: AU. Squalo's a teacher. And he's teaching obviously. But then he suddenly said a word that shouldn't be said… in Latin class. No pairing!


**Squalo Needs Glasses!**

**By: Black Maya**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaime<strong>r: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Awesome Miss Akira Amano does.

**A/N**: I got this idea during the review period in one of my tests. And I was talking to friend of mine and well, (continued in the end) -Anyway, here's a fanfic! And uhm, a few words might be inaccurate because I used the Internet for the translation. **Enjoy! And R N R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: AU. Squalo's a teacher. And he's teaching obviously. But then he suddenly said a word that shouldn't be said…

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Language use is inappropriate. I think.

* * *

><p>Teacher: Squalo Superibi<p>

**KNOWN **Students: Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi, Ryohei, Fran, Bel, Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome.

* * *

><p>It's another day! Another day with Latin teacher, Squalo Superibi!<p>

"VOOOI!" Squalo slammed his book on the teacher's table.

"DID ANY OF YOU DO YOUR ASSIGNMENT?"

Everyone in class nodded.

"We'll have a test!" exclaimed Squalo. "A GRADED RECITATION!"

"Bah." Bel groaned.

A hand suddenly shot up to the air.

"VOOI! What is it Fran!"

"White-haired old-man, Bel-sempai here groaned," Fran simply said without standing up.

"Shut up, Froggie!" Bel threw knives yet again at Fran's head.

"Baka-sensei! Idiotic Prince made me cry!" Fran complained with fake tears falling off his eyes.

"VOOI! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Squalo, now with an anger mark, shouted.

Fran pouted and sat back down as another set of knives hit the back of his head.

'_HIIII! I was hoping Bel and Fran would delay the test!_' thought Dame-Tsuna. He wasn't able to study due to… let's say he was busy that evening in front of the computer.

"CHROME!" Squalo finally started the exam. "WHAT'S _AGAPE_?"

"L-love!" squeaked Chrome, glad she studied the day before.

"Good," Squalo gave her a 100.

"SASAGAWA 1!" He called out.

"SENSEI, I DID NOT STUDY TO THE EXTREEEME!" cheered Ryohei.

"0." Squalo marked on his record book.

"THAT'S NOT NICE TO THE EXTREEME!" Ryohei shouted as he clenched his fists, punching the air.

"SASAGAWA 2! MIURA!" He called out and both immediately stood up with a smile.

"100." Squalo said without even asking a question. Kyoko and Haru only shrugged and sat back down.

Squalo skipped Gokudera (giving him a hundred) and proceeded to Takeshi.

"YAMAMOTO! _Tu me raptum!_" Squalo threw up his pen high up in the air.

Takeshi tensed up and quickly stood up. He, thinking won't be called or noticed, slept throughout half the class.

The pen now started to descend, and Squalo grabbed it in midair in perfect timing.

"Hahaha! You caught me!" Takeshi grinned.

Squalo's eyes widened. And so did the silver-haired skipped student.

"What?" Takeshi cocked his head to a side with smiling yet confused face.

"You got the correct answer, Yamamoto!" Tsuna whispered.

"Woah! I-"

Before Takeshi could continue what he was saying, Squalo suddenly said:

"Let's see an easy one for Sawada…"

Takeshi sat down as Squalo scanned a book and flipped through the pages.

"Doki doki doki doki."

Tsuna's heartbeat became faster.

"Doki doki doki doki doki"

Yet again, his heartbeat became faster.

"Doki doki dok—!"

"Will you cut it our Fran!" Tsuna , now flustered, hissed.

"Uwaaaah, Dame-Tsuna is mad." Fran declared staring back to the teacher with the "no common sense hair".

"AH!" Squalo already found one and shouted the question, "PE*IS!"

Every one of his students, even the unknown ones, eyes' popped out and widened.

"What? Sawada! Answer it already!" He shouted.

Tsuna couldn't answer it at all.

Why would he, anyway? Is Squalo embarrassing him?

"I-ie… Sensei…" Tsuna answered.

"Tsk." Squalo was about to write zero on his record sheet when someone in the class asked, "Sensei, I never knew that word was Latin."

"What word?" Squalo raised a brow.

"The lower… you know…" The student tried to speak but couldn't out of trying not to laugh.

Squalo looked up and finally recalled…

"VOOOOOIIIII! STUPID BOOK!"

"Ushishishi! You need new glasses!" Bel's laugh went out of place with the class but his laugh was still in unison with everyone.

* * *

><p>AN: I had fun writing this~ Oh and the continuation: My friend AND I made the last joke so I don't get all the credit. :D IT'S FUN HAVING A FRIEND THAT READS AND LIKES (but I love) THE MANGA YOU READ! xD

Review if you liked it! :3

-Black Maya


End file.
